


Kaleidoscopic

by locusdesperatus



Series: Kalmia [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: In a more perfect world, Toby and Leon would've had time for things like this.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kalmia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746616
Kudos: 13





	Kaleidoscopic

It was the first time in _ages_ that he actually had the desire to go to work. He hadn't been this excited since the day he found out that he'd been hired by the Raccoon City police department. Although, it was a distinct possibility that comparing the two was a bad idea. This was nothing like that. For one- he was on his way to be swept off his feet and treated like a prince, not to be a meter maid, and two- he was certain there wouldn't be an apocalyptic event interrupting his date night. At least, there had better not be. He had waited too long for this. Leon tugged on the collar of his shirt, briefly wondering if he should undo another button or not. He wanted all of Toby's attention to be on him, and he had some choice ideas on how to hold his gaze.  
It was the first time in months that they were able to set aside some time to themselves. Toby had just gotten back from setting up an aid station somewhere in Eastern Europe, and Leon had finally gotten a handle on the backlog of paperwork he'd incurred from his recent mission. He deserved some time to play house and relax. As soon as five o'clock rolled around, he intended to be out the door and on his way to whatever Toby had planned for their date. 

"Hey, you ready to go? We're gonna be late."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just preening." Leon brushed his bangs into place, smiling at his boyfriend. "How do I look?"

"...Good enough that I regret using up all my sick leave." Toby answered, eyes lingering on the way Leon's slacks hugged his thighs. He held out his hand. "C'mon, I packed you lunch and there's a muffin and coffee on the counter for breakfast. Hunnigan will have my ass if I keep bringing you in late." 

"She'd better not." Leon twined their fingers together, letting himself be led through their apartment. "That's my territory." 

"Ha ha." Toby picked up his bag, keys jingling in his hand. Clearly, he was just as impatient for their post work activities as Leon was. It was incredibly endearing.  
The car ride was quiet, the radio playing softly between them. Leon munched on his muffin, looking idly through social media. 

"Mm. Claire got a new bike." He said.

"What kind?" Toby asked. 

"Yamaha Thundercat." Leon swiped through the photos. "Looks like it's gonna be a project bike. I wish we had space for something like that."

"A project bike?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted a motorcycle, but my dad said he'd kill me if I bought one."

"Too dangerous?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." Leon cracked a smile. "But I have to do something to sate the daredevil in me."

"Of course you do." Toby shook his head. "When the lease is up, we can look into a house, if you'd like."

"A house?" Leon nearly dropped his phone. "You mean, like…"

"Like a _house_ house, sugar." Toby reached over, squeezing his hand. "Someplace with a garage, a backyard so we can raise chickens, and some space for a garden." 

"I'd like that." Leon squeezed Toby's hand in return. "I'd like that a lot. God…" He glanced out the window briefly. "If you manage to domesticate me, as many others have tried and failed to do, I'm gonna _have_ to marry you." 

"Hah!" Toby laughed. "I was sort of hoping you'd marry me anyway, feral or not." 

"Aww." Leon leaned over, nearly spilling his coffee in his haste to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "You do love me."

"Of course I do."

"Alright." Toby handed him a paper bag, kissing his forehead as he leaned in close. "Here's your lunch, sugar. I'll be leaving a little early to get some stuff, but I'll be back at five to pick you up."

"How come they let you skip class?" Leon complained. He grunted when Toby tugged him close, kissing him properly.  
"You know it makes me all tingly when you do that." He complained, quietly delighted when he was kissed again. Though he'd never admit it, there was some soft part of him that wanted to melt every time Toby pulled him close. He blamed it on being touch-starved for so long before they'd met.

"I'll see you at five." Toby told him, breaking Leon out of his trance.

"Yeah. Don't keep me waiting, Tobes." He teased. "I'm counting on you sweeping me off my feet tonight."

"Well… I have been heading to the gym-"

"Save it, lover boy." Leon pushed him playfully. "Save it for tonight when I have time to do more than just undress you with my eyes."

Leon could hardly focus on his paperwork, exhausting himself as he rifled through reports and forms. Some moron above him (he could make a guess as to who, but he preferred to keep his job) had ordered him to redo his entire post-mission summary. It was bullshit, he'd filled things out to the letter. Briefly, he wondered if it was punishment for disobeying the order to pull out of the country. Almost definitely. That was also bullshit- he didn't need to be reprimanded like a child. He knew what he was doing, and in the end, it was their fault for not telling him the whole story. Simmons had a knack for putting him into harm's way. If he didn't stop, Leon might have to resort to duking it out.

"As if my life isn't complicated enough." He grumbled, sifting through another stack of paper. Despite his frustrations, he wasn't going to let that asshole ruin his date, not when Toby had been so insistent on it being a surprise. Leon swore he'd grown soft. Usually, he'd stand his ground about being prepared, knowing where he was going. There was an unspoken trust between them that negated his fear of the unknown, an implicit promise of safety for as long as they were together. Of course, it helped that they were both trained soldiers.  
The last time he'd agreed to something like this- a blind date of sorts- he'd ended up at a jazz festival with a guy who was only interested in groping him through his pants. Why did he always attract the weirdos? After five minutes of the most questionable handjob he'd ever gotten, Leon had excused himself and called a cab. Fuck that noise. At least Toby committed to handjobs. 

His day was quiet. No one interrupted him with chatter or more work. It was boring, too. His only reprieve from the harsh smell of copy paper was when he took his lunch. Leon smiled as he unpacked it all. Toby had made him some of his favorites- peanut butter and banana sandwich, chocolate pudding, celery sticks, carrots, and homemade chocolate chip cookies. Leave it to Toby to pander to his sweet tooth. He bit into the sandwich, humming in surprise. 

_Hey,_ He sent a text to Toby. _Are you trying to fatten me up or something?_ He took another bite of sandwich, wiping chocolate syrup from his lip. It was almost certainly the first in a long string of surprises. His phone dinged, vibrating gently.

_Nope, only trying to spoil you._

"Hah." Leon smiled. He leaned back in his chair, taking another bite. A lot had changed in his life once he'd moved in with Toby. People gossiped incessantly about them, but he had sort of expected that. He hadn't expected the effect it had on his mood. By a huge margin, he was having more good days than bad. He spent more time asleep than having night terrors, woke up relaxed instead of hungover, came home to affection and love instead of an empty apartment. If he wasn't careful, he could get addicted to that sort of thing.  
Toby was his first serious relationship since the girlfriend he'd had while enrolled in police academy. That was a long time ago, and it hadn't ended well. However, this time he was spending a lot less time spinning conspiracy theories and weaseling his way into backwater police precincts. Now it was all red-eye international flights, dangerous drops in the middle of nowhere, and not knowing when or if he was coming home. To be fair, Toby was gone almost as much as he was, but his schedule was more lax, he could afford to set aside vacation days. He had managed to set up a schedule of sorts. There were certain days of the month where he was always home. Having that little bit of stability meant the world to Leon. The first time he'd walked through the front door and called out "Hey, I'm home!" had felt like a shot of heroin.

After lunch, he dove back into the reports, frustrated that the piles of paperwork seemed to remain stagnant no matter how much he put into his outbox. With an indignant huff, he got up, unwilling to stay still any longer. Just a few laps around the building, then he'd get back to work.  
Inevitably, someone stopped him for a chat. What he hadn't expected was for that person to be Chris Redfield himself.

"Leon!"

"Huh?" He looked up, lost in his own head.

"Hey, it's good to see you." Chris clapped him on the shoulder, falling into stride beside him. "I didn't realize you worked out of the field office here, or I would've stopped by sooner."

"Yeah, I was transferred here after the vote to fully fund the DSO." Leon explained. "It's good to see you too, Chris."

"I won't bore you with BSAA gossip. How have you been?"

"Not bad." Leon stopped in the break room, pouring himself some coffee. He tilted his head inquisitively towards the machine.

"I'm alright." Chris waved him off. "Glad to hear that, Claire gets worried, you know?"

"Ask him about his boyfriend." One of the other agents said, nudging Leon aside to get to the coffee.

"Hey-" Leon protested, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Boyfriend?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Are you going steady, Kennedy?"

"Shut up." Leon sighed, grabbing Chris' arm. "C'mon, let's go to my office before these vultures divulge any more of my secrets."

"I would think you'd be used to the government knowing all about your private life."

"Yeah, the _government_." Leon snorted. "Not these clowns. They're alright, they're just… Nosey." He shut the door behind them, pulling out a chair so Chris could sit down.

"So, spill." Chris crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. "Who's this boyfriend, and when is he coming over for dinner with Claire and I?"

"Ugh." Leon groaned. "You're gonna make me do family dinner?" 

"Claire would skin me if I didn't." 

"Fine. His name is Toby Cardoso. He's an agent as well, and he works with the UN to help set up aid stations in cities that are recovering from viral infections." 

"Huh." Chris chuckled. "Cardoso… Pretty sure I've seen his name somewhere. Seems like a good guy."

"He is." Leon ran a hand through his hair, cringing when he realized that he'd messed it up. "We've been dating for almost a year now, and I moved in with him a few months ago."

"A year?" Chris nearly jumped out of his seat. "I know we don't have much time to talk, but c'mon, Leon!"

"I'm sorry." Leon sighed. "It's just… I didn't want to jinx it, uh… my last relationship was kinda rough, and I wanted to make sure I could handle it before making it a big deal." 

"Alright, alright. I'll let you off the hook." Chris conceded. "But Claire is gonna have your ass, and you know it."

"Yeah." Leon laughed. "I'll give her a call and set the record straight."

"Good." Chris got up, stretching his arms. "Sorry I can't stay for long, just came in to get some personnel files. They're having us recruit from DSO agents that request transfers." 

"What?" Leon looked surprised. "That's an interesting tactic."

"That's what I thought, too." Chris shrugged. "If it works, it works. Make sure you call Claire." He reached across the desk, shaking Leon's hand. "I'll see you around."

"See you." Leon watched him go, chewing on his lip. Claire would be incredibly pissed if he didn't call. With a resigned sigh, he pulled out his phone, finding her picture in his contacts. In order to maintain at least a small degree of efficiency, he put the device on speaker while he tackled the next form.

"Hello?" 

Oh. He hadn't expected her to actually pick up.

"Hey, Claire. It's Leon." He said. 

"Leon! Hi!" Claire's voice pitched up in excitement. "What's going on?" 

"I- I just ran into Chris." He didn't understand why he was suddenly so nervous. "And uh, I realized that I needed to tell you something sort of important."

"Uh huh…?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"What?!" Claire shouted. Leon was glad that the device wasn't pressed to his ear.

"Yeah. His name is Toby, he works here at the DSO with me. He's in a different department, but we get to see each other pretty frequently."

"How long have you been together?" She demanded.

"Um… almost a year."

"Leon!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry. I just didn't want to jinx it." Leon rubbed his forehead. "Trust me, Chris already told me about the ass-whooping I'll be in for if I don't bring him around for family dinner."

"That's right." Claire said. "I'll text you the date and time of the next one, and if he's not there, I will find you."

"I know you will."

"Alright, so… tell me about him. Is he tall? Buff? Is he more of a Hugh Jackman or a Chris Pine?" 

Leon laughed, setting down his pen. It had been too long- he wasn't going to get any work done with Claire on the phone.

"Hey. Ready?" Toby came into Leon's office, his slacks replaced with jeans and his tie noticibley absent.

"Absolutely." Leon shut off his computer, nearly leaping over his desk in his haste to get going. He grabbed the collar of Toby's shirt, dragging him into a kiss. 

"What was that for?"

"Missed you." Leon said, flashing him a teasing smile. He couldn't help it- telling Claire all about Toby had reminded him of just how much he loved the man. 

"Aw." Toby winked. "C'mon, sugar. Let's get going. I want to get there before dark." He wrapped an arm around Leon's waist, steering them out the door and towards the stairs. 

"You still haven't told me where _there_ is." Leon complained. "Oh, and I saw Chris Redfield today."

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Toby reassured him. "Oh?" He opened the front door of the building, ever the gentleman.

"Yeah. I told him about us. Then I had to tell Claire, because if I didn't, she'd hunt me down." 

"Hm." Toby chuckled, pressing a kiss to the side of Leon's head. 

"And now we're invited to family dinner next month."

"When?"

"The fifteenth, I already checked, we're both off. Hopefully."

"Alright. Sounds good to me." Toby unlocked his truck with the key fob, and they separated for a moment to climb in. Leon slid into the middle seat.

"She's excited to meet you, and she said that if you break my heart, she'll break your face."

"Sugar, I would be a little more worried about _you_ breaking my face."

"Me?" Leon feigned innocence. "I would never."

"C'mon, you have an excellent round house and very strong legs… I've had them wrapped around me enough times to know."

"Hey!" Leon slapped him across the chest. He fought off a smile, resting his head on Toby's shoulder. It was an excellent time for a post work nap. "Wake me up when we get there." He closed his eyes, and after a few minutes, was lulled to sleep by the sound of Toby humming along to the radio.

"Where are we?" He grumbled, stretching his legs. Toby hopped out of the truck, stretching his arms above his head. Leon followed the hem of his shirt, delighted when a strip of skin became visible for a few seconds. "Need help with that?"

"Hm?" Toby followed his gaze. "Slow down, sugar, there will be time for that later. Help me get set up first." He held out his hand, and Leon took it, hopping down from the cab.

"Camping, huh?" He asked. "Not bad, lover boy. What else do you have planned?"

"Secrets." Toby kissed his forehead. "There's a bunch of blankets and an air mattress in the back seat, why don't you set them up in the bed while I get dinner ready?"

"Roger." Leon opened the door, smiling when he saw the pile of blankets and pillows. He grabbed two sleeping bags first, bringing them around to the bed of the truck. Toby was unloading some stuff from inside, a cooler, firewood, and a few grocery bags.

"I figured you'd be more comfortable sleeping back here than in a tent." He said. "The canopy will keep the rain off of us, too."

"You really put a lot of thought into this, huh?" Leon set the sleeping bags down, climbing onto the tailgate to start spreading them out. 

"Wanted to make it something special." Toby said. He was setting up some kindling, tucking it inside a teepee of logs. "We don't get a lot of time to just… be alone together."

"Yeah, I know." Leon sighed. "When I'm too old and brittle to fight anymore, then you can have me all to yourself."

"With the amount of yoga you do, I don't think you'll ever be brittle." 

"Aww." Leon hopped down, going back for more blankets. He had to make a few trips to get them all positioned, but once he was done, they had a comfy nest to sleep in. He crawled into the back to test it out, sighing when he stretched his legs. "We need to stress test the bed, come here and take your clothes off." He called, propping himself up on one elbow. Toby laughed.

"After dinner, sugar." He said.

"Is that a promise?"

"Pinky swear." He set an iron grate over the top of the campfire before pulling out a pot. Leon watched him toss some ingredients inside and set it to cook. Next, he took out some aluminum foil and two potatoes.

"Do I at least get to know what we're having for dinner?"

"Sure." Toby set the foil-wrapped potatoes near the base of the flames. "Baked sweet potatoes with chili."

"Oh, I see your cooking skills don't suffer from being in the great outdoors." Leon hopped down from the tailgate, coming over to sit beside the fire. He warmed his hands on it. "I'm not complaining, this is amazing, but I'm curious- why camping?"

"Well, we got kicked out of the lazer tag park-"

"That was not my fault."

"You tripped a twelve year old." Toby laughed.

"It was an accident!" Leon insisted.

"I know, I know." Toby leaned over to steal a kiss. "It was my fault for not realizing that letting you loose during a mock gunfight was a bad idea."

"Whatever." Leon crossed his arms.

"Anyway, I've always liked camping, and I thought it would be nice to go somewhere quiet with just the two of us." He stirred the pot. "And I didn't want any interruptions."

"Oh?" Suddenly, Leon's interest was piqued. 

"Not a single one." Toby sat back, watching the flames.

"Tobes, if you keep teasing me like that, we're gonna have to let dinner burn while I go down on you." 

"Alright, alright. I promise it'll be worth the wait, if you can keep your hands to yourself for that long." Toby chuckled. "It should be done in about a half hour." He promised.

"This is the first time I've been cockblocked by a potato." Leon groused. He sunk down a little lower in his chair, eyes glazing over as he tried to relax.

True to his word, Toby finished their meal relatively quickly. He served it up on paper plates, handing Leon a fork. As a nice touch, he brought out some wine, pouring them each a generous glassful. 

"You know I get even more insufferable when I'm wine drunk." Leon said, taking a sip. He chewed on his food, watching his boyfriend clean up their campsite. Once everything was put away, Toby sat down to eat as well.

"Mhm." He said. "But it's awful cute when you're blushing and giggling in my arms." 

"Sap." Leon accused. "This is good." He took another bite. Toby hummed his agreement, and they watched the sun sink behind the trees as they ate. It grew dark startlingly fast, as it always does in the woods, and they made sure the fire was well stocked before retreating into the bed of the truck. Leon took another drink from his wine glass, tipping it back to get the last of the alcohol onto his tongue.

"Careful." Toby tugged him forward when he threatened to fall onto his back. "Tipsy already?"

"Not used to wine." Leon said. "Doesn't matter." He set their glasses aside. "We can finish the bottle later. I've been waiting all day for this part." Shrugging out of his jacket, he tossed it aside. "C'mere." He climbed into Toby's lap, careful not to bump his head on the canopy. His perseverance was rewarded with long, slow kisses and hands undoing the buttons on his shirt. Endorphins coursed through him, and he eagerly shimmied out of his clothes, more than thrilled to see Toby doing the same.

"Slow down, sugar, we've got all night." Teasing breath ghosted over pale shoulders, and Leon arched into it, threading his fingers in Toby's hair. He shivered when soft lips touched his skin, following the curve of his neck. Abruptly, his back hit their nest of blankets, and he let himself melt into them, keeping his legs twined with his lover's. Toby followed the line of every muscle and tendon, nipping gently and leaving little purple marks in his wake. All his attention was devoted to Leon, to the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, to the soft gasps that escaped him when teeth scraped his collar. He was taking his time, something he didn't get to do often enough. There had been too many nights of rushed kisses and greedy hands where he'd yearned to take Leon apart slowly, piece by piece, bring him to the edge over and over until they exhausted each other. Toby had every intention of doing that now.  
He didn't interfere with the slow grind of their hips, savoring how Leon shuddered beneath him. Hands tugged and pulled on his hair, mussing it from its usual slicked back state as he indulged himself in exploring the curves of his lover's chest. 

"Fuh- Toby…" Leon whined, his head tossed back against the pillows. "You know the… the "I licked it, so it's mine" rule doesn't apply to me." 

"Why not?" Toby asked, pressing a string of open-mouthed kisses down Leon's stomach. He doted on the soft skin above twitching hips, taking a mouthful between his teeth in order to leave his mark.

"Be- because everyone already knows I'm yours." Leon tugged on his hair again. "God, you make me feel so good, you know that?" 

"Mhm."

"I love this, I really do, but if you don't touch me, I think I'm going to combust." 

"Hmm." Toby laughed into the curve of Leon's waist. Reaching into his discarded pants, he pulled out a bottle of lube and popped the cap. 

"Here." Leon took it from him. He tilted Toby's head up. "I can't let you have all the fun. C'mere and kiss me." 

"Yes, dear." 

"Don't be cute." He laughed, cut off when their lips met. The lube was warm, and he was grateful that Toby had kept it on hand. Now slick, his fingers slid in easily, and he didn't bother to stifle the gasp that bubbled up in his throat. It turned into a moan when Toby's fingers circled his, feeling the way he stretched himself open.  
"Like that?" He asked with a smile. The smile grew when his lower lip was bitten, tugged between sharp teeth. "Mm!" He followed the pull. 

"Yeah." Toby whispered. "I do."  
Leon picked up the lube again, dumping some into his hand. He was a little quicker with his movements, impatiently working his body open.

"Tobes-" He groaned. "Tobes, I need you in me."

"That was all you had to say, sugar." Toby slicked himself up, hissing in pleasure when he touched his cock. Gently, he pushed into Leon, groaning at the stretch around him. He thrust in and out shallowly in order to fully seat himself, wringing out choked noises from his partner. 

"Right there." Leon gasped out, digging his nails into the blankets beneath him. He tilted his head back, exposing the line of his throat. Toby indulged them both, canting his hips forward and sliding his tongue over the curve of Leon's adam's apple. He groaned when fingers pulled hard at his hair, tugging him upwards for sloppy, rushed kisses. 

"Slow." He whispered. "Go slow, we have lots of time."

"I don't want it slow." Leon panted into Toby's mouth, nipping at his lower lip. "I want it hard and fast, and- and I don't want to be able to feel anything below the waist afterwards." His legs wrapped around rolling hips, angling himself so that Toby could thrust in deeper. He watched conflict cross his lover's face for the briefest of moments. Whatever plan Toby had for him was quickly outweighed by his desire to give Leon anything and everything he wanted. He picked up speed, hissing at the slide of their bodies. Their movements made the whole truck rock with them. 

"Yeah, like that." Leon gasped out. He reached between them, wrapping a hand around his dick and tugging gently. His legs twitched as Toby shifted, managing to hit sensitive spots inside him and fuel the crawling want built up in his stomach.  
"Hey," He whispered, a smile creeping across his face. "Wanna try something?"

"Like what?" Toby slowed a little.

"This is something I've always wanted to do, but…" Leon gently pulled away. "Lay down." He instructed. When Toby stretched out, he climbed on top of him, back to chest, and pulled his legs up flush against his chest. "Like this." He said.

"Hm." Toby nipped gently at his earlobe. "I should never doubt your resourcefulness. Or your flexibility." He pushed two fingers into Leon's hole, teasing him before guiding his cock back into place. 

"Mm!" Leon threw his head back at the first thrust. The new angle left him much more vulnerable, and put firm pressure on his prostate. 

"Sugar, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold this." Toby admitted, planting his feet and the blankets and thrusting his hips up.

"That's okay, just a minute or two." Leon begged. "Then you can fuck me nice and slow, I ju- hah!" He moaned. "I just like it when you manhandle me." His legs shook when he held them, trembling from the little shocks of pleasure racing up his spine. It didn't take long for the strain to wear both of them out. Leon rolled off of Toby, groaning softly.  
"C'mere." He whispered. Their movements slowed again, going back to lazy kisses and gentle thrusts. They moved together in a carnal dance, slipping further and further off beat as they pleased each other. Leon's moans pitched up noticeably, his nails scratching at Toby's shoulders as he orgasmed. His whole body shuddered and tensed, arching off the blankets.

"Leon-" Toby groaned at the feeling, hips stuttering. He went still, head dropping against sweat-slicked skin. Leon hummed, reaching up to smooth down Toby's hair. He shivered at the feeling of cum leaking out of him. 

"That felt good." He whispered. "Definitely worth the wait and all the teasing." 

"I aim to please." Toby told him, kissing his collar. It was a little apology for the lovebites that stained pale skin, surely noticeable if Leon wore anything but a turtleneck. "I love you." He whispered between hickies.

"I love you too." Leon relaxed completely, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. This was arguably his favorite part- post-coital closeness, the sickly sweet kisses, the way their overheated skin erupted into goosebumps. Loose tongues whispered affection and praise, caught up in the haze of a proximity uninterrupted by the barrier of any clothing. It was bliss. For a few moments, he could forget the horrors of the war on bio-terrorism, forget Simmons, forget the DSO. He could be human again. 

And that was worth more than any government paycheck.

**Author's Note:**

> For Phecda <3
> 
> twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
